Anglers often add split shot of various weights to the end of their fishing lines. A split shot is typically a BB-size lead pellet with a groove for attachment to a line.
Split shot are available to anglers in different style containers. FIG. 1 illustrates one such container wherein container lid 12 is shown offset from container 11 for the purpose of illustration.
Container 11 comprises a series of sector shaped compartments to house split shot of different sizes. A closed-off sector in said container is the home position for rotatable container lid 12. Said lid comprises a solid disc except for a single sector opening.
In order to access a split shot the angler rotates container lid 12 so that the sector opening of said lid aligns with the sector compartment of container 11 which contains the split shot of the desired size. In this operation one hand holds said container while the other hand rotates said container lid.
Container 11 is then inverted to dispense the split shot into the hand not holding said container. Often, undesirably, more than a single split shot is dispensed. The unwanted split shot must then be picked up and put back into said container. This requires using the same hand which is holding the desired split shot.
The hand holding the desired split shot then rotates lid 12 back to its home location on container 11, the position where the open sector of said lid lines up with the closed-off sector of said container.
In this process, the split shot can easily be dropped, especially if said split shot is very tiny or if use of the hands is impaired by the cold, wetness, or other reasons such as arthritis or neuropathy of the hand.
Another issue with this type of device is that if the angler neglects to fully return the lid back to its home location, split shot will accidentally pour out of the container while said container is being returned to a pocket or, worse, left open dangling on a vest or shirt attachment.
Yet another issue is that not all the sizes of split shot offered in the commercially available containers are desired by the angler for his or her type of angling. The undesired split shot are needlessly carried around and go to waste.
The basic issue with this prior art device is that two hands are required to access the split shot. The multiple manual operations required to open and close the lid and dispense the split shot significantly increase the risk of dropping the selected split shot or, much worse, the entire split shot container.
Split shot are also available in container types different from the one shown in FIG. 1. Plastic compartment boxes with hinged lids as well as plastic bags containing split shot are also available to the angler. Both the split shot box with hinged lid and the plastic bag suffer the same deficiency as the previously discussed container with rotatable lid, namely, two hands are required to access a split shot. The issues addressed above remain.
Said issues are overcome in dispenser 21, shown in FIG. 2[.], said dispenser allowing access to split shot using only one hand.
Dispenser 21 comprises cap 22, tube 23, base 24, as shown in FIG. 2, and elastic cord 25 shown in FIGS. 3a and 3b. 
Elastic Cord 25 maintains cap 22 in place atop tube 23 by the tension in said cord.
Removal of said cap from said tube requires retracting said cap out of said tube a distance equal to the difference in length between stem 27 and the starting point of chamfer 28 on said stem. For access to a split shot contained within said tube, said cap is then laterally displaced, thereby exposing a fully open aperture of said tube at tube top 29. This is shown in FIGS. 4a-4e wherein the progressive steps of cap removal are shown.
In use, tube 23 is grasped in the hand with the little finger of said hand pressing the lower end of said dispenser against the lower end of the palm of said hand while the index finger and thumb of said hand press against cap shoulder 26. See FIG. 8.
In the same motion just employed for dislodging said cap from said tube, said cap is pushed laterally away from the opening of said tube and restrained from returning to its housed position within said tube by maintaining light lateral force on said cap. Split shot can then be dispensed from said tube.
The grasp on said cap is then released allowing said cap to automatically snap back into said tube by way of the spring tension in elastic cord 25.
Thus, the operations of cap opening, split shot dispensing, and closing of said cap are performed using only one hand. Further, said cap removal involves little more than a flick of the fingers and is performed essentially instantaneously. There is little risk of dropping the acquired shot or said dispenser because many hand manipulations are not required. There is no unscrewing or rotation of dispenser lids or separate dispenser components to drop.
If more than one split shot is accidentally dispensed from said tube, said shot can be scooped out of the palm containing said shot using the tube itself as a convenient efficient scoop to scoop up and return said shot to said container. Again, only one hand is involved in performing this operation.
With dispenser 21 only those split shot sizes desired by the angler need to be carried. Different size split shots desired by the angler can be carried in a set of said dispensers.
Said dispensers can be refilled economically and without waste through bulk purchases of the desired split shot sizes.
The use of only one hand for accessing and dispensing split shot is a distinct advantage for the angler since said angler's hands are normally occupied with other related tasks. The angler has to simultaneously hold the rod and reel, hold the end of the line where the split shot will be clamped, hold the selected split shot between two fingers, and hold pliers or angler's hemostat for clamping the split shot onto the line.
The above example addresses the dispensing of split shot for angling but applications of the dispenser extend into other areas, as well: arts and crafts for the dispensing of beads; industrial assembly for the storage and dispensing of small screws, washers, nuts, and other hardware items; in the medical area for the storage and dispensing of pills, and, with certain adaptations, the storage and dispensing of creams, gels or other viscous fluids.